1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communications apparatus, a processing apparatus, and a wireless communications system.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor chip (referred to below as a “wireless tag”) that performs wireless communications is used in various articles. One feature of the wireless tag is that because the wireless tag is capable of performing communications even without contact, the wireless tag can perform communications at any position within a range where wireless communications is possible.